


Get Me Off

by lupinjoallen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Peter and Y/N are about to pull off a huge heist and Yondu isn't gonna be happy about it. So why not have some fun before?





	Get Me Off

The Milano was a sanctuary of sorts. Especially for Peter and you. You’d been best friends since he had come onto Yondu’s ships, both being children. You yourself were a runaway that the old man had picked up from Xandar. Peter, a kid abducted from Earth, had immediately clung to your side. You weren’t sure if it was to be protective or some form of a crush back then. You were able to handle yourself well enough.

 

But in the years you’d grown together, more comfortable, and growing desires, you and Peter just clicked with one another. This was especially true since you were helping Peter find some sort of orb that Yondu had sent you both to find.

 

You hummed as you sat on Peter’s lap, earning a smirk as you blocked his view. “You know, Yondu’s gonna be pissed when he realizes we’re screwing him.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” He chuckled, powering down the thrusters as he found a small meteor to park against. “He’ll eat us up and blah, blah blah, right?”

 

You chuckled and wrapped your arms around him, batting your eyes. “You know, I’m really scared. I think I need some...comforting.”

 

“Oh you do?” Peter hummed, kissing your neck. “Maybe I should fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.” He grinned when you shuddered. He gripped your hips. “How about it, Baby?”

 

You whined and rocked against him. “Please, Daddy?”

 

“Strip. Now.” He said, pushing you to stand in front of him. You hummed and stripped down slowly, turning your back to him so he could see your ass wiggling in front of him. “I said strip. Not take your time,” He said, a smirk spreading over his lips. When you pouted, he gave your ass a quick swat before pulling you over his knee. His hand hit your ass, making you moan loudly. “You’re the one who wanted to be a brat.”

 

“Ah!” You gasped as he spanked again. “F-Fucking dick,” You whined. He spanked you again, making you whimper.

 

“You know the rules,” He growled before shoving you onto your knees and pulling his cock out. He hummed, looking out the window as he stroked himself. “This place doesn’t feel safe enough...I’m going to find a nice place for us to stop for the night and you are going to suck my cock until then. Got it?”

 

You whined and he raised his eyebrow at you. “Yes, Daddy,” You said with a pout.

 

“Good babies suck dick and don’t pout,” He said, taking his hand off his cock as you got comfortable between his legs. He sighed softly as you sucked him into your mouth, licking his lip as he powered up the thrusters and started to fly.

 

You hummed and sucked gently on him, not wanting to completely distract him. Peter’s hand rested on the back on your head as he thrust his hips forward.

 

“C’mon, Baby. Gotta make sure I’m good and ready so I don’t tear you open.”

 

You moaned around him and sucked hard, taking him deeper into your mouth. His cock twitched a slight as he groaned, bucking his hips a bit as his tip touched the back of your throat. He pulled his hand back to grip the controls as you started to bob your head.

 

Peter grunted softly as you swallowed around him, smirking a bit. “Fuck yeah...oh just like that, Baby.” He growled as he tried to focus. He smirked as he found a clear place to stop the ship for the night, scanning the area for any danger as your tongue dragged along the swelling vein along the underside. “That’s it. Alright. Get naked right now,” He said, parking and powering down the ship.

 

You gasped softly as you stood, lips reddening from the blow job. You licked over them as you tossed the shirt to the ground. Peter groaned as he stroked himself. “Fuck yes,” He whispered as you turned, bending at the hips to pull down your pants.

 

Peter smacked his hand hard on your ass, making you hiss in pain. He smirked. “Like that?” He asked.

 

“Yes, Daddy,’ You whined, wiggling your hips. Peter’s hand smacked again and you felt him behind you before he slid into you. You moaned loudly, gripping one of the seats in front of you as he rolled his hips. “Fuck, Peter.” You moaned.

 

Peter grunted and fucked you hard, hips pumping quickly inside you. Your soft whines and moans provoked him, gripping your hair and tugging so you were practically standing. “Such a perfect little slut,” He moaned before sitting back on the seat. “Spread your legs over the arm rests.”

 

You did as he said, his arm wrapping around you to help hold you up as he pumped his hips up into you. Your moans echoed off the metal walls, pitching when his free hand suddenly slapped against your cunt. “Shit, ah! Peter!”

 

“That’s it,” He grunted, smirking as he smacked again. “Love getting your wet little pussy slapped, don’t you?” He growled and smacked again as you keened. “C’mon, Baby. Cum all over my cock. Let me feel you cum.”

 

You moaned and shook as you orgasmed, thighs twitching as he slapped again. You were crying and near screaming as he kept pumping up into you. “Fu-Fuck, Daddy! Fuck me so go--Oh my god! Ah!”

 

Peter moaned and pushed deeper into you as he bit your shoulder, screwing his eyes shut. His hips began to stutter and he smirked. “Gonna fucking shoot so deep in your pussy. Like that? Wanna have Daddy’s cum in you?”

 

“Yes! Yes, please!” You cried out as he slapped your cunt again before rubbing your clit quickly. “Fuck!”

 

“Dirty little baby needs to squirt. Show me how badly you want it.”

 

You cried out and moaned as he kept thrusting into you, his fingers rubbing your clit quickly. Tears formed in your eyes as you felt the knot snap. He slipped out of you, keeping your clit stimulated as you started to squirt. He smirked as he felt your juices soaking the front of his pants.

 

He pushed back into you, thrusting only some few times more before he shouted out his orgasm. Your hips grinded down on him as he felt your cunt clenching around him, practically swallowing his load.

 

Peter held you, panting softly before kissing your spine gently. He smirked, tasting the salt of your sweat. He shifted and listened to your whine.

 

“Y/N?” He whispered softly.

 

“Mmmokay,” You mumbled, slumping against him. He chuckled, kissing your neck now, You smiled tiredly as he rubbed your leg gently. “Help me move.”

 

Peter did so before scooping you up. You hummed as he carried you to the bunk and kissed your head. With an order of staying down, you smiled, watching him walk off. He came back quickly, tossing your clothes in the corner as he opened your legs. A wet cloth gently cleaned you up before he got you a fresh pair of underwear and helped you into them. He placed a gentle kiss on your stomach, humming softly.

 

“You know I love you, right?” He said gently.

 

You scoffed, smiling to him. “You love me when neither of us can find a good hookup, Petey,” You teased, gently nudging his shoulder with your foot. He chuckled and kissed your shin before stripping down and laying beside you. He held you gently and you looked up at him.

 

Peter sighed softly, content with laying with you. “You’ll believe me someday.”

 

“Yeah. Cuz you’re definitely an honest man,” You snickered.


End file.
